winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jackie Winter.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 19:57, August 19, 2012 Whoa! Really which one is your favorite?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean nevermind? My faves are Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Level C, Gakuen Heaven and Hey Class President! Eeeeee!!!! *nosebleed*AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) And Winter Cicada!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tiff! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 18:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, call me Jen! :D ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 17:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's nice. The hair is my biggest complaint, though, that and the eyes. Work on making your hair more flowy and less stiff. Don't be afraid to zoom in a lot. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure Tiff, if you would like too. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tiff :D. How's your day been? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I've had a good day too. I can't wait for tomorrow when another episode of Winx Club airs on Nick! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It feels like last Sunday was yesterday. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's almost 6 PM on Saturday here. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) In Australia it's the opposite so it's getting warmer :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's Spring in Australia. By the way your fairy Shanne is very nice. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) That's Okay. I'm glad it's getting warmer. It was a cold winter. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I've never seen snow before. I wish I could see it. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advise Tiff. :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is funny :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, anyway, I can't wait for tomorrow, the Winx will be back at Alfea. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's going to be a good episode! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 11:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Well something bad happens to him. I think he tries to save Bloom from Icy and gets injured. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 11:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I think it's because he lost the pendant of Eraklyon. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 11:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) That's Okay, Thanks for trying Tiff :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 12:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm one too. SM is a classic epic anime. And the one that started it all for anime fans (possibly).AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) yeah why?I didn't find it on DA, I founded it on google.FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) can you delete it?FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh....I was wrong I got it on FB not on google.FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't made one. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tiff and no thank you. At the moment I'm just concentrating on my writing :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi,pls vote ----->http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:June_jiliyana/Kiera%27s_mothers_Name june;) fly with me 13:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to find more voice actors for my characters. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. She's awesome. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello-ey. I am back from the F-Break! ℳBloomGirlℳ ℳI love Winx!ℳ 13:13 July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff. It's good to see you back editing here c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC) c: Curiosity thing? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:25, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Hi there. My names Admin146. I'm new to this wiki. Yeah Yeah, Kinda. Im currently making a fairy but I only have monster high bases. My computer wont let me download winx ones. So am I allowed to use monster high bases? Admin146 How? How can I use them if I cant download the bases? Sorry about these questions Admin146